


Definitely Not Single

by LIngall



Series: We Can Take it One Step at a Time (I’d like that very much) [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Romance, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIngall/pseuds/LIngall
Summary: On the last leg of their long journey home from Lian Yu Oliver is alone with his thoughts.  Too bad others on the plane can’t keep their thoughts to themselves.





	Definitely Not Single

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back tracking a bit to complete the first OHFAT prompt of ‘Summer Vacation’. (I am a consummate rule follower.) It is a bit short, but I hope you like it. Thanks for reading.

<============>

Oliver couldn’t believe that they were almost home. He rolled his neck and attempted to stretch one of his legs in the tight space.

_“I forgot how hard it is to sit still for this long.”_ Out the window he could see the approaching darkness of night; the golden sunset was retreating.

Diggle and the rest of the team had flown ahead on an Argus transport. Oliver’s heart clenched as he looked over at William curled up against his mother just across the row. _“How naïve am I to think I can keep him safe? How can I shield him from all that me being the Green Arrow means to his life. Can he have a normal life?”_

_“Flying home along with a bunch of normal people on a commercial flight, that’s normal right. Normal is good. Who am I kidding?”_

Next he turned to look at Felicity. A nasty bruise was blooming above her right eye. Oliver grimaced, thinking of all she and his team had been through, _“we’re together, we’re alive, and we’re heading home.”_

His focus shifted as the occupants of the row behind him turned on one of their overhead lights.

“Did you see who is sitting right in front of us?” whispered a female voice.

“I know, Mayor Handsome. He is just so much more attractive in person. I’m warm just thinking about it,” added her companion.

“Who is he with? I thought he was dating that reporter, what was her name?

“I have a friend who works at City Hall, she said they broke up.”

“So he’s single?”

“It would seem so.”

“Well, we could ask if he needs any company once we land in Star City,” giggled one of the ladies.

He could only chuckle to himself after hearing the exchange of the two women, he turned to look at Felicity, _“Well, I’m not single, am I Felicity. I don’t know what we are yet, but we are definitely something.”_

He kissed the top of her head, and closed his eyes to rest.

<============>

The plane's intercom engaged and the flight attendant made an announcement, “The captain has turned on the seat belt sign in preparation for our landing in Star City. Please return to your seats and make sure your seat belts are securely fastened. We should be on the ground shortly.”

“Felicity, honey, wake up. We’ll be landing soon,” Oliver smiled, “We’re home.”

Felicity yawned and said, “Home. I like the sound of that. Unless I’m dreaming, am I dreaming?”

“No, you’re not dreaming.”

Felicity’s eyes were still closed, “Well, waking up next to you feels like a dream.”

Oliver leaned in to give Felicity a quick but firm kiss. “Definitely not a dream."

Before long the plane had landed and began to taxi to the terminal. Another crew member announced, “Let us be the first to welcome you to Star City. Whether Star City is your home or you are visiting for a summer vacation, we wish you a pleasant evening. The local time is 10:35 pm and the temperature is 68 degrees."

<============>

Samantha, William and Thea walked just ahead of them up the jet way. Oliver stepped up to walk alongside Felicity. He bumped her shoulder and then reached down to take her hand in his. Oliver pulled their joined hands to his mouth, and gave a quick kiss to the back of her hand. Felicity smiled and leaned in to drop a kiss to his shoulder.

“Looks like your friend at City Hall got it wrong,” sounded a female voice behind them.

“Don't I know it. Definitely not single,” added her friend.


End file.
